Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll
by Lucy Moo
Summary: EPOV Whole story. When bad boy Edward Cullen falls for Squeaky clean Bella Swan, can Edward change how Bella see's life and live it to the max?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of is characters.**

**This story is rated M because it has some drug use.**

**Enjoy and please R&R.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV whole story.

Walking across my room, I fell down on to my bed with my guitar slung across my chest. I had no idea what I was strumming on it, but it sure beat the sound of people puking their guts up down the hall.

Every weekend we throw a house party and it got wilder every time.

Emmett would invite a few people who would invite more people and so on. It just never stops.

We only have one rule at our parties, 'No adults, just drunk high schoolers' and everyone fucking obeyed to that.

By the time midnight comes, Emmett would of already shagged 6 birds and most probally getting the 7th one drunk, Jazz would be as high as a kite on cannabis and I would be swearing at any fucker who got in my way.

The next day we would be crawling out of bed at 1pm, still drunk and high from the night before, trying to kick anyone who had passed or just crashed out of our house and clean up before Carlisle came home from his late night shift at the hospital.

Once that was done we would just sit round the dinner table and talk about the best bits from the party before Carlisle came home.

10 minutes before Carlisle was due to come home I would go up stairs and grab a pair of sun glasses so he couldnt notice I was stoned and every time he would ask me the same bloody question, "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" and I would always reply with the same answer, "I have a headache."

He never bought it though and he would launch into a mini tyrade of alcohol and drug abuse.

I stumbled up the stairs after Carlisle's speech, as if I was listening, I would rather look at the ghastly painting his ex-wife gave him that looked like the tomatoes where smilling at you.

I Finally got to my room and fell on my down onto my bed, seconds past and I was away with the fucking fairies.

The next thing I know is that I was being jumped on by Emmett shouting "GET UP!!!!" and all I could be bothered to do is shout "FUCK OFF!" back at him.

After 5 minutes of Emmett jumping, kicking and screaming on my bed, I finally got up and pushed him out of my room and locked the door. I cast my eyes down to see my morning glory, happy to see me like always. I lifted my arm from my side and slid my hand into my boxers.

As soon as I was dressed and boner-free I picked up my pack of cigarettes and keys, ran downstairs, hopped in my volvo and drove to school.

Arriving 20 minutes late, I slinked into biology trying to be stealthy but got caught out.

"Mr Cullen you're late again." Mr Banner said turning around just as I sat in my seat.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"And no swearing in class." He said as he turned back round to the blackboard.

_Hearing like a fucking bat. _I thought_._

I huffed and started to scratch more rude remarks about Mr Banner into the table. I felt a soft preseance beside me. I looked round to find a long brown haired beauty sitting beside me, I hadn't noticed her in my haste to get to my seat. 'Holy fuck.' I mouthed as I turnt my head away from her.

She glanced at me and let out a sigh. "I'm Bella." She said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Edward." I turnt round looked at her, looked at her hand and looked away. Bella let her hand fall from its position and slap against her leg. I pretended to do the whole yawn thing with my arms and touch her ass. She wasn't at all impressed. She swung her head towards me with a fierce look on her face and a tight grip around my man hood. I could feel myself get harder by the second.

"If you ever touch me there again, you're not going to have any bollocks left." She hissed in my ear, "You got that?" She asked, tightening her grip even more. I could only nod my head vigorously. She smiled sweetly and finally took her hand off my man hood as the bell rang. She gathered up her stuff and walked out of the classroom.

I follwed her out of the classroom and swiftly went straight to the mens room to whack off.

Bella was all I could think about all day and man just thinking about her made me hard, anyone would think I had a bottle of viagra for breakfast.

Jasper and Emmett were already home when I got in. I made my way over to the kitchen and bumped into Emmett.

"Dude, Alice's cousin, Rosalie, is living with her now and she is hot!" Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"Who's hot?" A female voice asked. I turned around to find a beautiful blonde girl, who I assumed was Rosalie because Alice was upstairs getting her 'freak' on with Jazz, leaning up against the door frame.

"Emmett thinks your hot." I replied nonchalantly. I looked at Emmett and his grin fell. I went to walk out of the kitchen and stopped next to blondie. "Oh and he also wants to 'bang' you!".

I walked out the mansion leaving Emmett speechless, and lit up a cigarette.

I walked across the drive way and into the woods next to our home. A portion of the woods was on part of our land and we had it cut off from the rest of the surrounding area.

Only I ever went into those woods. The others were too chicken shit.

I was 10 when I found a big open space and I called it 'my meadow'.

After a few hours of walking around, going nowhere in particular, I felt something run into my side, bounce off and fall backwards onto the ground. I turned around to see, Bella of all people, laying there, covered in mud with a furious look on her face.

"Bella? Fuck. Are you ok?" I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Oh God, look at the state of me!" She huffed and knotted her eyebrows together.

She placed her hands on the forest floor, one each side of her ass, and pushed herself up. She bent over attempting to clean herself off while muttering something about conceited pricks who should watch where they're going. I bit back my laughter because it was her who crashed into me.

"So what brought you to forks?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"My dad, Charlie, got a promotion to chief of police and got transferred here."

My voice fell "Oh." _Get it together Cullen, is that all you can think of to say to her? You fucking douche!_

"I got to go. Charlie will be home soon." She started to walk away but turned back quickly, "see you tomorrow?" she asked as if it was a question.

"Uh... Yeah. See you tomorrow." She smiled and continued walking.

_Holy fuck! One brother was a stoner, the other was a sex addict and I have the hots for the chief of police's daughter! This can't be good. _I thought.

I made my way back through the woods towards the mansion with a big, dumb assed grin plastered on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters do not belong to me :(....**

**Sorry for the looooong wait!!! I wrote a chapter 2 on my phone and then my phone deceided it was going to delete it so I had to write it differently because**

**I forgot how it went!!!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

A few days have past since my little 'run' in with Bella. She was all I could think about. I also felt kind of sorry for her, having to walk home with mud on her backside.  
It was now Wednesday lunch break and I was walking into the cafeteria when I noticed that Jazz, Alice, Rose and Emmett were sitting at the same table as Bella.  
I walked over and sat down opposite Bella.  
"Yo dude!" Jazz greeted from beside me and we high fived.  
"Edward this is Bella" Alice said while putting her arm round Bella's neck. "Bella this is Edward"  
"I know" Bella looked at me "Edward tried to grab my ass monday"  
"RIGHT ON!" Emmett shouted and thumped my arm.  
I sat back in my chair and put on my ipod looking at Bella every now and then. Man she was so hot she could melt an iceberg with her smile.  
After a while I just had to get out of the cafeteria. I got up and walked out of the school and off of the school grounds.  
I sat on a wall just around the corner from the school and lit up a cigarette. After a couple of drags I felt a soft presence by my side, I looked up and saw Bella standing next to me with her arms crossed.  
"Are you going to hog all of those to yourself or can I have one?" She said motioning to the packet of cigarettes on the wall, a little grin appeared across her face and I just had to smile with her.  
I picked up the packet and offered her one. She delicately plucked one from the packet, grabbed my lighter and lit up taking a few long drags and blowing the smoke out through her nose. That was mindblowingly erotic and I could feel my dick starting to stir. I shifted my position so my growing erection wouldn't be as noticeable.  
"Wouldn't the chief of police be angry that his daughter has started smoking?" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
Bella took a drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke away from my face "What he doesn't know, wont hurt him!" she said with a wink.  
God she's so hot. I couldn't help but stare at her.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" She started frantically rubbing her face with a small hand.  
"No, you don't have anything on your face. I was just enjoying the view." I smiled at her and she blushed a little.  
From a distance we heard the bell ring and got off the wall. I threw my cigarette butt on the floor and stamped it out. Bella got off of the wall and we walked into the school side-by-side.  
My day was going perfectly until asshat Newton came along.  
Mike Newton is the schools resident douchebag. He would do just about anything to get noticed. His mum is an alcoholic and his dad runs the local sports store, Newtons Outfitters.  
We walked past and Mike just had to say a shitty remark, "Good shag was she? Or is she shit like your mom?" Mike leaned up against his locker and his gang started laughing.  
A red mist appeared in front of me and I snapped. I threw myself at Mike, hoisting him up by the collar of his jacket.  
"My moms dead you sick son of a bitch!" I was unaware that I was shouting at Mike from the top of my lungs. Mike still had a shitty grin plastered on his face and I couldn't take his stupid baby faced grin any longer. I drew my fist back and snapped it forward, punching him dead on the nose. There was a satisfying crunching noise and blood started pouring down his yellow t-shirt.  
I released his collar and he dropped to the floor, cupping his nose with his hands. I turned around to see Bella wided eyed with fear on her face.  
"Bella..." I started walking towards her and she backed away before turning and running down the hall.  
"Mr Cullen." I turned around to see the priciple standing behind me with his arms crossed "I hear you're the one responsible for Mike Newtons paint job. Is that correct?" I didn't get a chance to answer him before he was talking again. "You're suspended for three days, effective immediately and I will also be notifying your father on the matter."  
_Three days off of school just for punching Newton?!! Maybe I should do it more often_. I walked out to the parking lot and stopped by Bella's rusty old banger. I reached into my bag and pulled out a screwed up piece of paper. Smoothing it out with my hands, I reached back into my bag for a pen.  
I breathed in and started writing on the paper.  
_Bella,  
I'm sorry for what you saw at lunch today. Please let me explain, I dont always act like a total moron.  
Edward.  
_I folded the note up and slipped it under the window wiper. I walked over to my volvo and sat in it for a while, just listening to the calming notes of Debussy. I lit up another cigarette and started the drive home helped to dissipate my remaining anger.  
Once at home, I headed straight to my room and locked the door behind me. Carlisle wont be home for a few more hours yet, so I put on some Muse and turned the music up full blast. I laid on bed and my thoughts went back to how fucking hot Bella looked smoking that cigarette and once again my dick started stirring in my pants. I stripped off and climbed under the covers, palming my rock hard cock while imagining what Bella would look like in some naughty red lingerie. How her beautiful breasts would bounce up and down as she rode me. My release came not long after that. I pulled my boxers back on and after I had freshened up in the bathroom I went to my little hidden stash at the back of my closet. I finished rolling my joint and took a couple of long drags, holding the smoke in my lungs and awaiting my impending high.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: these characters dont belong to me they belong to stephenie meyer!!!!**

**The lyrics dont belong to me neither they belong to the great band The Used!!!!**

**Enjoy peeps :))))))))))**

* * *

_"Edward?"  
"Edward?"  
_"Oh, Bella. I love how you say my name" I mumbled into my pillow.  
"No, dude its Emmett."  
I rolled over to see Emmett standing up against the wall with a smirk on his face.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I snapped.  
"Well, I came up to tell that the pizza's arrived and found you having sweet wet dreams about.." He paused, pretending to think before starting again, "Bella was it?"  
"Screw you, I'll be down in a minute."  
Emmett laughed and went to walk out the door. He stopped and turned round to face me. "Oh and by the way, you're pitching a tent!" He laughed and walked out my room.  
_Ass hat_ I thought. I sat up on my bed and looked at the time, 6:07pm, I groaned and walked into my bathroom.  
I turned the shower on and and stood under the spray for a while before turning my attention to my erection. I slid my hand down at my muscular body and wrapped it round my hard on. I moved my hand up and down and slowly got faster and faster. I finished in the shower and dried off before getting dressed into a pair of faded jeans and a grey and black checkered shirt.  
I walked down the stairs and into the front room, Emmett was flinging his arms around trying to play the Wii. I sat on the sofa, slid on my boots and picked up my slice of pizza.  
"Going out." I shouted as I left the house.  
I got in my Volvo, took a bite of my pizza and drove off to Bella's.  
I parked up behind Bella's truck and got out of my Volvo and made my way up the drive way.  
I knocked on the door and waited. Bella opened the door and her mouth dropped when she saw it was me. She stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. She shivered a little in the chill night air.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, while rubbing away the goosebumps on her bare arms.  
"I came to apologise....again, for what you saw today."  
"Its not your fault. He was a total ass about your mom, but you didnt have to hit him like that."  
"Bella, he insulted my dead mother! How do expect me to react?"  
"Edward, you broke his nose forgods sake!"  
"I broke his nose?" Shit, I didn't realise I had done that much damage. Oh well, its only Newton.  
"Yes." Bella held back a laugh "Do you want to come in? My Dad wont be home till midnight." She asked, pushing the door open and stepping inside.  
"Umm, sure why not." I followed Bella into her living room.  
Bella's house was homely, it made you feel so relaxed and it was bright and clean.  
"Would you like a soda?"  
"Sure." I replied, sitting down on the couch.  
Bella went off in the general direction of the kitchen, I presume, came back with two soda's and sat beside me. I noticed an acoustic guitar in the corner of the room.  
"Do you play?" I asked, pointing at it.  
"No, it was my moms." Bella said sipping her drink. "Do you play?"  
"Yeh, yeh I do." I stated. "Not as well as the piano, but I'm still pretty good."  
I walked over and picked up the guitar and sat down. Now here was the tricky part, what do I sing? I cleared my throat and started to strum the guitar.

_The singer finished singing and she's walking out  
The singer sheds a tear, her fear of falling out  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried_I looked up at Bella as I finished the song. "That was amazing." She said with un-shed tears in her eyes.  
"I wrote it about my parents" I sighed.  
"What happened?"  
"Both of my parents where killed in a bank robbery."  
"Oh my god, that's terrible."  
I put the guitar back down and Bella moved closer to me.  
Bella looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.  
I was slighty scared to begin with, thinking that she might squeeze my junk again but she didnt, she hugged me back resting her head on my shoulder.  
After a few minutes I pulled away and I looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes shifted from mine to my lips.  
I moved my hands up to her face and gently kissed her. Bella's hands moved up my back and grabbed my hair and pulled me closer deepening the kiss, her lips parted and I slid my tongue out to meet hers. I leaned back bringing Bella with me not breaking the kiss. I could feel my cock stiring in my pants.  
I broke the kiss and we were both out of breath.  
"I better go." I got up off the sofa and walked to the door, Bella followed and stopped in the doorway. "Wanna do the same again tomorrow?" She asked, with a coy smile playing on her lips. Oh god, those soft, lucious plump lips.  
"Sure sounds fun." I smirked. "See you tomorrow."  
I kissed Bella on the forehead and headed for my car.

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same

My worries weigh the world, how I used to be  
And everything, I'm cold, seems a plague in me  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same

Worse than the fear it's the lie you told a thousand times before  
Worse than a fear it's the knife  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone, I'm not the same  
It's hard to say (God, it's hard to say)  
Since you've been gone,  
I'm not the same


End file.
